The present disclosure relates to a differential encoder with look-ahead synchronization. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a differential encoder that uses look-ahead buffers to re-synchronize a reference template to data stream messages in response to detecting that the reference template is out of synchronization with the data stream messages.
An enterprise data center may be utilized to service many different types of workloads, including customer workloads, which may originate from clients of an enterprise, as well as organizational workloads, which support the business processes of the enterprise. Frequently, the processing of client and organizational workloads require the communication of a substantial volume of data and messages across the internal and/or external data networks of the data center.
In enterprise data center environments, and more generally, in many data processing environments, network bandwidth is a scarce resource that limits the amount of useful work that can be performed utilizing the resources of the data processing environment. Consequently, a variety of techniques have been developed to reduce the bandwidth and storage requirements to store and/or communicate messages and/or data files. These techniques include data compression, which represents data (e.g., a message or data file) in a more compact form than its original uncompressed form.
Common compression techniques include run length encoding (RLE), arithmetic encoding, Huffman coding, dictionary-based coding, and delta encoding. Delta encoding expresses data as differences between reference data and the data to be encoded. The differences between the reference data and the data to be encoded may then be stored or transmitted in lieu of the data to be encoded.